Starry Sky Galaxy
is a galaxy that consists of various planets which the girls travel within in Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Starry Sky Galaxy Association The is an intergalactic federation that was set to respect its law and orders, such as planets without space travel aren't allowed to know an alien identity especially Earthlings. Members *Abraham (agent) =Planets= Saman The denizens in Saman closely resembles humans except that they have antennae. Teenagers are counted as adults on this planet. Owing to their over-dependence on artificial intelligence, Saman people have never set up any school and even know nothing on counting simple two-digits. Inhabitants *Hagoromo Lala (formerly) *Lolo *Toto *Kaka Greeting To greet one another, Saman people use their antennae to interact. They prefer calling one another by full names. Star Palace The place where the Star Princesses reside with Fuwa and Prunce, which is far away from Earth. It is first invaded by the Notraiders. When a Princess is rescued by the Cures, she returns to her rightful position in the palace. Inhabitants *Star Princesses *Fuwa Kennel A planet in the shape of a bone, it not only has boundless bones scattered everywhere, but it only has both clouds and raindrops shaped like bones. To prevent themselves from getting injured by the solid raindrops, the canine-like inhabitants evolve into the hairy appearance they have in the contemporary age. Inhabitants *Doggie *Maggie *Neggie *Elder Greeting To greet one another, this procedure involves them howling twice, then doing handstands on top of each other while declaring their names. Coumarin A planet in the shape of Kompeito, it has an extremely unpredictable climate, and blizzards and heat waves often occur without warning. It has a gravity force which is two times heavier than Earth's, and its exterior is formed by gems. Due to every organism on the planet being solid, its inhabitants have adapted to consuming hard substances. It hasn't been visited by other planets' denizens for many years before the Cures arrived in STPC10. Inhabitants *Kumu Zeni A planet which is out of the Starry Sky Galaxy Association's regulation, it has a metropolis with high population density and the inhabitants always rely on money to solve their problems. Its currency is named "Kiran", which is equal to the Japanese Yen. Inhabitants *Doramusu *Don Octo *Sitako Ether Rainbow The only planet that hasn't been included in the Starry Sky Galaxy Association. It was being named after the queen Olyfio encouraged her subjects that a rainbow always appears after a hard rain. Its inhabitants have feline traits, notably black cat ears and tails, and they can switch between their half feline and humanoid forms. Before settling down in this planet, its species, which is named Silverline Cats, was discriminated by other aliens, and used to wander around the Galaxy. The denizens mostly have silvervine catnip cookies as staples, though said cookies aren't suitable for other people to consume. The planet itself contains an abundance of colourfully gleaming natural minerals which are named as the “Rainbow Ores” by its inhabitants. Not only do these minerals have radiant rainbow colours, they can also be used for interfering with electric signals, bolstering as power sources, purifying water and encouraging plants’ growth, and their powers can solely be activated with a knock which can trigger their innate electromagnetic waves. Therefore, its inhabitants consider the minerals as all-powerful valuables. The planet itself has an annual festival which is akin to the Star Festival in Japan. To rejoice the festival, stalls are being set up, and bright fireworks are also being sparked off into the vast sky during the night for everyone to enjoy. In STPC19, it is revealed that Aiwarn ravaged this planet and consequently turned all of its 1800 inhabitants into stones except Yuni, who managed to escape. After its destruction, its precious treasures got heisted and soon being sold as goods in the markets. Inhabitants * Yuni/Mao/Blue Cat (formerly) * Queen Olyfio Aisuno A planet in the shape of a snowman wearing a bow tie, it is covered in frost and snow. Its inhabitants seem to be quite oblivious to the existence of snowmen although the majority of them (for example, Yukio) look-alike to snowmen in terms of physical appearance. The name of the planet is based on the words "ice" and "snow" combined together. Inhabitants *Yukio *Irma Pururun A planet in the shape of an eye, it is mainly water on its exterior. Inhabitants *Yanyan Plasma A planet which its appearance and inhabitants bear a striking resemblance to balls of blazing flames. Inhabitants * Flare (formerly) Gallery Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Worlds Category:Locations